


指端之隙

by starrrrrr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Regret, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他从来只是直指九头蛇心脏的利箭。因而，决意随飞机一起坠落并不艰难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	指端之隙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space at the End of His Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562042) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



决意随飞机一起坠落并不艰难：自从火车之后，史蒂夫就再没怎么觉得自己“活着”。狂怒，是的。怒不可遏，一心复仇。头一遭，如此迫切地希望双手染上战争的硝烟与鲜血。

可他从来都是直指九头蛇心脏的利箭，而非活生生的人。

“尊重他的选择。”佩格说。

当然。与鲜血和炮火相伴，日日如此。

他不愿听见佩吉哭泣。她永远是那样锋利而坚韧：那样出色，又有一点点吓人。他什么都愿意说，（什么都愿意，只要那是真的。）只为让她不再哭泣。他曾希望，也许她真的能教他跳舞。或者，至少，教他在一个没有詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的世界里生活。而现在，哪一个都不再可能。无线电失去信号，他面前没有未来，只余过去。

\---

他一向责任心强烈，因而他听从命令。他们给他一个下午的时间，他与随军牧师坐在一起，沉浸在悔恨，还有指端残留的寒风的触感中。而后他回去继续工作。

另一天，另一群九头蛇凶徒，带着可怕的武器和成箱的物资。九头蛇宁肯炸毁那些物资，也不愿交出它们。史蒂夫拳击，猛拽，扣动扳机，直到指端不再只触到虚空。

回他们那脏乱的小营地（‘管林中空地叫这个还挺酷炫的，对吧？’他的耳朵绝对没听到一丝声音）的路上，他脚步踉跄。近旁的五副眉毛高高挑起。他失去了平衡，好像他的重心本该稍微偏向左方。好像他本该还有另一双腿。

在劈啪作响的嫩枝的火光中，他的心境一定暴露在了脸上。因为森田捶了他的胳膊一下，道：

“打起精神来（Buck up），Cap。”

接着啪地闭上嘴。每个人都盯着地面，除了杜根。杜根似乎将脸上的胡子当成了护盾。

“抱歉。”森田说。

无法喝醉这一事实从未显得如此残酷。史蒂夫想着他从第八街到前线遭遇的所有粗鄙侮辱。他紧咬牙关，咬得那么紧，以至于牙齿开始咯咯响。

“嘿，”杜根说，“我们明白。我们也失去了他。”

史蒂夫摇头，他没有尖叫。他隐入黑暗——那黑暗于他如光般明亮——抱紧他找到的第一棵大树，期冀大树能在这呼啸席卷他的风暴中予他支持。

一个人的一生，就此消逝。因为，即便是他的新手臂也短了那么几英寸。

史蒂夫倚在树上喘息，树因他的重压而呻吟。

变成…这样：高大而英俊。 _指挥才能_ ，还有其他一直想要的所有（的一半）却毫无用处。他在全国巡演中给巴基写了将近三十封信，关于这个。他知道他会收到两页痛骂，一页俏皮话，还有一句能让一切都好起来的建议。可他总是找不到合适的话来说。接着他像漫画人物一样从飞机上跃下，这一次真正派上用场。并拯救一切。

巴基在那张台子上，在一堆机器下面，遭受折磨。血液在史蒂夫耳内轰鸣。他的大脑过分集中于 _带他离开，保护他，这次换我来保护他_ ，以至于他花了两天，在徒步回军营的路上才注意到巴基身侧长长的烧伤已经愈合成粉红的新肉。那天晚上巴基跟一群人试图从林地里打点小动物凑合晚饭，而不是与伤兵一同休息。这时史蒂夫想起，把巴基从那张台子上拉下来，和他平稳、坚定地走过火焰之上的钢梁，这之间只过了多么短的一段时间。不到几分钟。

但他把巴基从地狱中带回来了。巴基从未抛弃他，哪怕在失业，哮喘，搞砸双人约会之后。他只是回报了最少的一点点。

史蒂夫知道自己很顽固。他执着于巴基“被救回来”，巴基“很好”，哪怕他可笑地白花了三天在一件缺了四个扣子的大衣上可还是没弄好。哪怕他喝掉了汽油之外的所有东西却全无醉意。

有一天，巴基用光了子弹。他用一柄狰狞的长刀继续战斗。这刀一向是用来撬罐头跟剖兔子的。史蒂夫在战斗结束后盯着巴基看，看他用像一片像花边窗帘的布擦干净手。

巴基面无表情。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫感到天旋地转。他胃里有冰在翻搅，因为那张迷人的脸上此刻没有一点人性。

然后巴基抬起头，咧嘴一笑，仿佛已成为习惯。

“真恶心——”他说，把窗帘布丢到一边。

在那之后就是火车。那场灾难。巴基就像史蒂夫以前一样傻，把自己丢到危险当中。

而危险带他离去。

他的脸越来越远，直至消失不见。指间两英尺的距离，他们以前从来没法给彼此让出这么多空间。在营地中。在战壕里。在他们脏乱的小公寓。在他母亲的沙发上。

“把你的大肥腿从我身上拿开，”史蒂夫这么说了一千次。而巴基回答了一千次，

“自己挪你自己的死鸡腿吧。”

“别闹我了。”史蒂夫说，就在火车的前一周，在无数次被敲脑袋，被试图拍脸，被毛巾抽之后。

回答永远是“就不。”

可伸展两英寸的距离，抓住一只手？不可能。任务：失败。结局：一张面庞，离他远去。

当风暴平息，史蒂夫发现自己已经快把大树从地上连根拔起。这真的，只能让他感觉更糟。虽然这时他已经没有力气再做别的，除了将树推回原位，蹒跚走回营地，躺在自己的铺盖上，仰头凝望夜空。

“愿你所在之处有繁星相伴，巴克。”

\---

飞机坠入大西洋，将他从回忆中惊醒。有那么几分钟，一切都在变形，扭曲，发出巨大的噪音。接着陷入寂静与黑暗，史蒂夫知道自己沉在水中。身后传来沉闷的声响，跟着是水声。温度已经降到很低，他的呼吸凝成雾气。

机窗在压力下呻吟。史蒂夫想象玻璃碎裂，水涌向扣在（困在）飞行员椅上的他，因而抖了一下。

不。巴基没有选择，可史蒂夫允许自己有。他解开安全带，爬向机尾。飞机倾斜，冰冷的水已经漫过舱底。他躺在水中，把盾牌放在胸口。水冷得刺骨。他一向很讨厌水灌在耳朵里的感觉。机窗又发出裂响。如果他还是以前的身材，这时恐怕早已溺亡了。

寒冷的感觉很不好，但总好过四十年代的冬日，在他们破旧的公寓里。暖气片在一月份爆裂了。他们把所有的毯子（2条），毛巾（3条），地毯（1条）跟衣服都堆在史蒂夫的床上，挤在一起，头埋在衣服堆里为了取暖。他们嗅着衣服太久没洗而发出的气味，牙齿格格打战。

“这不公平。我这么迷人，冻成冰块可不好。”巴基呻吟着，而史蒂夫正试图找一块既不会被胳膊肘戳到腰子也不会碰到巴基的脚的地方。

“啊，巴克，你不是一直说蓝色是你最喜欢的颜色。和你的眼睛很相配。”

“再笑试试，你个混蛋。我肯定会用最后一口气翻到你身上，你就会在我的尸骨下面卡好几天。”

史蒂夫终于找到一块舒服的地方，刚开始感到一丁点暖和了。但——

“要命，这比死还可怕。反正这片的所有姑娘差不多都这么说。”

“噫哟。”

“混蛋。”

然后巴基——他可喜欢打架——用脚碰碰史蒂夫。当史蒂夫弹开，巴基滑进了那块被他烤热的地方。

“啊，谢谢了，史蒂夫。你真是好哥们。”

即使在寒冷中，在几乎没过脸颊的水下，史蒂夫还是微笑了。

“别关灯。”他对黑暗道。伴随着机窗尖利的破碎声。

“等会儿见，兄弟。”

史蒂夫相信有天堂。巴基一定在那里。

而后他苏醒，不在天堂。

**Author's Note:**

> 摘要又译：  
> ——何草不黄？何日不行？何人不将，经营四方？  
> ——于嗟阔兮，不我活兮。于嗟洵兮，不我信兮。
> 
> 随缘地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-193188-1-1.html


End file.
